Clearing the smoke
by Mettlei
Summary: Friends...or more. Simple...or complicated. He was so confused, but at the end they made it right. AU. OOC. YAOI Lavi/Yuu.


_Warnings: AU, OOC... yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Lavi/Yuu Kanda..._

_An: I __**warn**__ you! There's lots of bad/naughty language and the characters are out of character and there's a lemon at the end there...please consider this before you read further..._

_Clearing the Smoke..._

...

Kanda Yuu liked it in all the ways the damn rabbit gave it to him. No, like seriously he didn't mind. He fucking loved being bent over the side of the couch with his _best friend_ drilling into him with that massive cock...

He loved lying on his back with his slender legs perched on the rabbit's broad shoulders being fucked stupid. He liked the feeling of rabbit's wet fingers ramming into him without mercy while he was chewing on a book he was trying to read few minutes ago.

He fucking loved the rabbit's dirty mouth calling him a needy slut, informing him how his tight sluttish ass belonged to the said rabbit...

He couldn't live without the strong hand gripping his long black hair while he was screaming his pleasure towards the ceiling while riding his _best friend_.

He loved the way his friend had screwed his brains out on every flat surface of his apartment and he loved the fact that he had been sprawled out on each surface in Lavi's house as well... or the way the redhead forced him on his knees in the elevator... or the way he was rammed against the shower stall...

He really and truly loved it any way Lavi was having him.

He couldn't deny it, he was happy, and not just because of the sex.

It was because Lavi was his best friend... truly. They knew each other too well. He was happy because when they weren't sweaty and naked and moaning each other's names they were still best friends, with no awkward silences or hidden hurt.

Yuu loved the simplicity of their relationship, he had a best friend that he would trust his life with that knew all his bitchy moods and knew how to co-exist with him somewhat and he had a...umm..._someone_ that knew just where to touch, what to say and where to squeeze to make him forget his own name. And it was all in Lavi.

Yeah, he appreciated the redhead even if sometimes he promised to rip his head off for annoying him.

...

Kanda was in his kitchen busy with making his favourite green tea, that's the way he started his weekend...with green tea, yes so he was the way he was.

"Coffee for me Yuu-dear."

He didn't flinch hearing his best friends voice from behind he after all had left his apartment door open expecting Lavi to come, Lavi always came... every day.

"Just for that 'Yuu-dear' you're making your own shitty coffee!" he said calmly turning around to look at his best friend, as usual Lavi was dressed rather simply but nonetheless sexy as hell, not that Kanda would voice his opinion. Lavi's hips looked too sexy and manly in the black jeans and the metallic belt, the deep green t-shirt enhancing the bottle green eyes and the shock of red hair was messy and shiny as usual. He loved Lavi's hair... they were perfect for tugging when he got all needy and horny mode was turned on.

He himself was dressed as un-sexy as he could, grey loose pyjama bottoms and dishevelled grey vest hanging on his body limply, his ass-length hair tied in a messy low ponytail and his feet bare showing off little pale toes. It was seven in the evening and he had just returned from his work, after the shower he dressed himself in these rags, it was a smart way to keep Lavi's cock away for the time being even though he might change later... you never know, he had mood swings, he realised it.

"Charming as usual Yuu... love your pants by the way, reminds me of that old lady I saw on the street, her excuse was that she was around hundred and thirty...what's yours?" Lavi was chirping in his usual happy tone, the same tone of 'annoy Yuu till he's ready to drown himself in his tea mug'.

"Hahaa very funny, really I'm all giggling on the inside." He wasn't really giggling you know, he was scowling on the inside too... okay maybe he was smiling slightly... it didn't count because it was on the inside! Shut up.

Sipping his green tea he instantly noticed Lavi's green eyes get kind of glassy. He knew that look... it meant Kanda Yuu was a fucking failure. The old rags didn't work!

"Yuu...? When was the last time you sucked me off?"

"..."

"No, seriously...when?"

Sighing annoyed he ignored the stupid blush creeping on his cheeks, he really was used to Lavi talking about sex left and right and he was sure he has heard every dirty word on the planet from the redhead, but there was just something that made him blush every time Lavi mentioned sex as such.

"If I knew you'll forget it that easily I definitely wouldn't have got on my knees in that dirty elevator letting you literally skull-fuck me, stupid rabbit fucker." With that said he marched out of the kitchen hearing the redhead snicker and follow him for the living room where Yuu sat on the black couch while his friend stood right in front of him, Yuu knew where this was going. Lavi was simply horny.

"That's exactly what I mean Yuu... I remember and it was almost a _month_ ago...you know you're very selfish...very, very selfish...!"

He sighed switching on the TV... there goes his relaxing Friday evening...

"Lavi...you _love_ to force me, you retard...and I'm not selfish..."

"Whatever, suck me off... I can barely remember the way you're hot little mouth feels around my cock...mh, Yuu...c'mon..." they weren't just words either, the redhead was advancing kicking his legs open and standing by the couch leaning forward trying to dangle his jean covered goods in his scowling face.

"I'm having my tea. Go and jerk yourself off or leave, your choice."

"Selfish little slut!"

The redhead popped on the couch beside him taking out the cell and doing something with it that Kanda didn't care about, he was busy drinking his tea and wondering was he really selfish.

It was kind of true that it was always Lavi initiating things, it was true that Lavi was more or less always pleasuring him till he screamed and had no choice but to beg for more, it was true that Lavi had to more or less force him into anything new and blow jobs, it was true that Lavi was the one always holding out to give the utmost pleasure to him. But hey, Lavi got his pleasure too... damn, he _was_ selfish after all.

Don't be delusional, just because he realised it doesn't mean he's going to suck the redhead off... he's drinking his tea, god damn it!

Come to think of it, it was _all_ Lavi. It was Lavi who overstepped the 'just friends' line. Cunning bastard that's what the redhead was and that was the only reason Lavi got in his pants in the first place. Lavi got him drunk in their favourite club, like...drunk as fuck and then Lavi was acting the compassionate best friend taking him home undressing him completely and apparently trying to chase his dizziness away by fucking him into unconsciousness...literally. He could only be thankful that he remembered the whole ordeal. Well, while he was conscious anyway, he wouldn't put it past Lavi to continue even after he slipped to his dream land. He wasn't naïve you know and he did woke up with a vibrator up his ass having no clue how it got there.

"I just realised you're a pervert..."

"You're a smart guy Yuu but I think you're secretly a retard... seriously, you _just realised it_...?" Lavi was laughing hard making Yuu grin too, that's how Lavi's laugh worked on him, whether he wanted it or not.

"No but seriously..." his face changed back to emotionless. "...remember the first time? It was almost year ago and I'm still wondering how that ugly plastic cock got up my ass."

Lavi was laughing again, clutching his belly and looking at him with teary green eyes. "Well you passed out... and I was...err...exhausted but you kept moaning in your sleep for mooore...so...yeah... you didn't object and I fell asleep listening to your mewls, good for both of us."

"Why am I putting up with you..." he deadpanned forcing his face to _not_ blush.

"Because..." Lavi stretched fixing his belt lazily afterwards. "...you're selfish... that's why."

"Makes no sense..."

"Told you, you're secretly a retard."

"That is not how you get me to suck your cock."

The redhead grabbed the television remote switching on a random chick flick. "Meh, not in the mood anymore."

Kanda's eyes squinted in slits, he wondered was this another of Lavi's cunning plans to engage him in some dirty sexual activity. It wouldn't be the first time the redhead would spur things on and then back off as if to see if Kanda-fucking-Yuu will crawl to him and beg, well he's not going to!

It didn't really matter that he really and honestly did love the damn rabbits taste...and he didn't mean lips right now. Shut up!

Just the thought of the salty tangy...uhh...damn rabbit.

But he won't cave!

"We should... go out... it's been ages since we went to the black order..." he was muttering now and he hated it because he was sure Lavi is reading him like an open book. Lavi was always doing that, knowing things about him that even he didn't know, for example how the hell could Lavi know that he liked to be dirty talked to even if he didn't know it before Lavi called him a slut while fucking him?

Mystery.

"That club has turned into a pub...if you ask me it's much better that way..."

"How do you know...?" it was not a simple question... because they were best friends that fucked... it was a question asked forcefully emotionlessly but he could damn well see that the redhead caught himself there, the green eyes blinked slower than usual... Kanda knew Lavi's quirks just like Lavi knew Kanda's.

"Err... I ... Allen and Krory invited me last Friday, so I went... just for couple of hours..."

Kanda didn't say anything. he sipped his fucking idiotic green tea like some dork who's best friend slash fuck-buddy...the hell, he won't even go there, the stupid redhead can do whatever he wants and it's no secret that Lavi's so called friends hated Kanda's guts... of course Lavi would keep him out time to time... he just didn't expect to feel... he realised too late that Lavi's green eyes were scrutinizing him.

"Yuu...don't make that face... Allen was bugging me for ages and ages and—"

"Did I say anything? You can do whatever you want! Don't go all stupid on me, I didn't say a thing, I don't care... I was fucking silent wasn't I?" Okay that was real smooth of him. To avoid a seizure he got up as if to get rid of his tea mug... the dorky mug.

And just for the record... he was not jealous!

Remember he said he loved the simplicity of his and Lavi's relationship, well it was true... he probably didn't quite understand himself at the moment, who cares? He had a tea mug to destroy, because it was all the mugs fault.

"Yuu...don't be that way..." Lavi whispered trailing in his footsteps for the kitchen. Kanda knew he acted a bit out of line back there but the thing was, he was poor at communication he didn't know how to fix his slip up, the only comfort was that Lavi probably already knew how he felt right now scrubbing the mug of evil in the sink.

Lavi's body pressed against his back with the arms wrapping around his waist, his smaller body shivered it was a reaction he couldn't stop no matter how he felt.

He wondered why Lavi was grinning right now, because he could feel it against his neck when Lavi put his ponytail over his shoulder and mouthed his pale skin.

It was pretty rare they shared body contact as this while not having sex, that too of course was all his fault. Lavi tried but he usually pulled away because...well, because they were best friends who fucked...

"Yuu...you smell of lotus... and your skin feels like its petals..." Lavi was mumbling the words on his neck while tracing the junction of his neck pushing his grey vest aside.

The mug of destruction was abandoned in the sink, Yuu grabbed the kitchen towel drying his hands lazily... this was quite...not new but rare too... Lavi had many sides and he had seen and felt all of them... he knew this was Lavi's way to tell him entirely something else than the way his skin felt... he just didn't know what exactly was it.

"Are you still trying to get your cock down my throat...?"

Lavi retreated for the living room then, laughing all the way.

...

He changed his clothes.

From dully grey pyjamas to deep blue button up shirt with half sleeves and tight black pants, they were low on his hips and showed off his little belly button... he appeared in the living room saying he's ready to go if Lavi was still interested in going...

But no, they were there on the couch sipping beer and watching a horror movie because Lavi had stated that he won't go and Yuu is not allowed to go either. Why? He asked and Lavi kindly explained that he would get fucked on the first corner of the street by some thugs and they wouldn't get to the club/pub anyway and unless Yuu had a bazooka for him to borrow, they're staying home. Kanda had smirked and walked for the door thinking Lavi was joking.

Lavi wasn't joking.

That's why they were having beer on the couch at the Friday evening.

"It's not horror... there's blood and guts, it's fucking gore... why they call it horror?"

Lavi sipped his beer before answering never taking the green eyes off of the screen. "Because...people tend to think blood and guts are..._horrifying_?"

Kanda nodded thinking it over... the beer was in his brain now. "Why are you always topping?" he had no problems with it... he just wanted to see what Lavi would say and he was trying to catch the redheaded rabbit off guard... it worked, Lavi choked on the beer and looked at him first incredulously and then smiled as if he would be a child wondering where babies came from.

"And if you're going to say it's because I'm girly it is all over, friendship included!" he wasn't joking about that one but the damn rabbit kept smiling turning back to the screen that produced bloody images.

"Not because you're girly Yuu... because you're sensitive... I mean your body...its responsive..."

"So is yours..."

"Not in the same way... and not comparing to yours."

"I don't understand..."

"Watch the movie, Yuu..."

"How many guys have you fucked?" succession number two! Lavi choked on the beer _again_...this time Lavi didn't look at him and he squinted noticing a light blush spread on his best friends cheekbones.

"What got into you, Yuu?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Four...alright... I've fucked four, happy?"

"And one of them was Allen..."

Silence...

It proved he was right... Lavi's face proved it too.

He knew it... he knew there was something about that short white haired prick. No wonder Allen hated his guts... no wonder...ahh, so that's how it was...

"Yuu...it was three years ago... what does it matter?"

And the redhead didn't even try to deny...

Kanda emptied his beer bottle promising to himself to never fucking ever let the redhead touch him again meanwhile his body was screaming for the same redhead to touch him...

"If it doesn't matter... why is he still following you like a lost puppy?"

Oh... now Lavi was pissed. He could tell by the way the strong jaw clenched and the way Lavi's tanned fingers tensed around the bottle.

"Allen is a friend, Yuu... I slept with him once when we were both wasted and sulking about the ones we couldn't get. We both decided it was a onetime fuck and we had no problems with it, why start rubbing the past in my face suddenly."

"So you fuck all of your friends? A habit of yours?" it was a bit too late, because those words were out of his mouth and he got a bit scared actually because Lavi was...well getting up from the couch looking all...angry and...big... looming...over him...

"You're simply... the FUCK Yuu?"

He flinched on the couch at the shouted out word, Lavi never shouted...and never hit him either though it looked like this might be the first time.

"If that's how you show you're jealous then tell me, so I can throw a tantrum about you fucking Tyki Mikk and you fucked him _after_ we started fucking each other, _you_ fucking had him as a _boyfriend_ while I was screwing you at the evenings..."

Kanda's Yuu jaw was hanging down in his lap and his eyes probably would never return to their original size...

"Oh that's right Yuu... and there you though that the FUCKING STUPID RABBIT didn't know, well I knew alright... I fucking knew! Because you met Tyki in a fucking café but I knew the bastard from high school, you stupid shit... I knew even how he seduced you and how he screwed you, because he fucking _bragged_ about it to _me_."

Lavi was leaving... fast... and Kanda Yuu was ...floored, unable to move...or speak.

"Fuck you!" came from the door before Lavi slammed them shut leaving him alone...

He would run after his friend... he really would. Fuck his pride... he would run and cling and sob if necessary...but he didn't.

He wasn't aware Lavi was familiar with Tyki...

He wasn't sure how he felt... well first of all he was embarrassed... his cheeks flaring of the thought Lavi listening how Tyki talked about them having sex... and that was almost half a year ago...and Lavi never mentioned a thing... never said anything during that month he was having the fling with the Portuguese man...

Yes, he was embarrassed.

Furious towards Tyki Mikk...the fucking bastard.

And sorry...for Lavi...and himself.

There goes the simplicity... bye.

...

Saturday morning was bleak. Well there was sun shining outside and birds chirping and...fuck knows what else, but it was bleak...

Standing in the shower he wondered would it really be impossible to drown himself if he opened his mouth wide and stood there long enough...

He also wondered was his and Lavi's relationship fucked up for good, he honestly couldn't imagine his life without the redhead. Honest to god, he could not, which meant he had to do something... only he had no clue what...

Technically he wasn't really _cheating_ on Lavi with Tyki Mikk because they weren't a couple... and he only had sex with Tyki twice... and it wasn't... well...it wasn't bad but... fuck, Tyki was not Lavi.

He sucked at relationship, he didn't know how to fix this and it was a pure fact.

Damn, none of this would have happened if he would have just sucked Lavi off yesterday.

Afternoon came and Kanda Yuu was sitting on the couch pretty much like he did all day long, checking his cell phone as if Lavi should call or text him and no the other way around.

He knew he was the one who needed to do..._something_.

He started to write a text message... he started with 'sorry' because it was easier to type it than to actually say it... but then he didn't know how to continue so he erased it and returned to staring at the wall.

One last thing would be that... it was him who stated that despite the fact that they were sexually close they would remain..._friends_. Why?

Because it was simple...till yesterday.

Lavi was treating him like a lover anyway, so it was good... no responsibility or anything...

Yes, he really was selfish.

Grabbing his phone he chewed his lower lip typing the dooming words.

'_I'm sorry... I still want to be your friend if you can forget the whole incident.'_

He hit 'send' before he could change his mind and decide that the text was stupid, which he realised right after it was sent.

When three hours had passed he figured that he won't receive an answer... or forgiveness.

At midnight he was a snotty heap on the couch in his dark apartment. Whimpering only a little bit even if no one could hear him, he crawled under his coffee table, that's where he had glued a packet of cigarettes, he snickered humourlessly remembering Lavi slapping his naked ass when the redhead caught him smoking after he had promised he wouldn't anymore, the rough punishing sex afterwards was great though.

Well he guessed now he could start smoking again, slowly he undid the pack and lighted one, sitting right there on the carpet pressing his back against the couch while destroying the cancer stick via his lungs. He kind of liked how the smoke looked yellow lightened from the street lamps and nothing else.

He loved the idiot.

He had left the door unlocked on purpose just in case Lavi would just waltz inside like nothing ever happened, that's why when he heard the door open he yelped flailing his arms about unable to decide where the hell should he extinguish the cigarette bud because he knew its Lavi, no one else ever visited him.

His brain forgot all about yesterday in his panic, he was ready to swallow the smoking cancer damnation, seriously after last time his butt had been purple in some places...

But it was too late Lavi was standing there in the doorway perfect as usual in the stylish grey jeans and leather jacket looking at him seriously, he could damn well see the bottle green orbs slide over his body and stop at his hand holding the cigarette and then Lavi looked in his eyes.

He was thanking the dim light right now, knowing perfectly well that he looked terrible with his hair loose and not brushed at all today, with his eyes most probably red and puffy too for good measure, his body dressed in simple black boxers and an oversized t-shirt... Lavi's t-shirt... that now probably smelled like smoke...

He sagged dropping the cigarette bud in the mug hearing the hiss as it connected with the remains of his green tea... it was the mug of evil anyway, it deserved it.

"Lavi..." he started...pretty lamely stepping forward and stopping not sure how to act but Lavi interrupted him.

"So you still want to be friends, Yuu...?"

Looking down at the fluffy carpet he nodded hating himself terribly for the tears stinging his eyes, he heard Lavi approach and when he could smell Lavi's manly and refreshing cologne he sobbed, instantly putting his hands over his face, god he felt so weak...and guilty.

Lavi wrapped the strong fingers around his upper arms and kind of pulled him upwards but not quite he could feel the rabbit's breath somewhere on top of his head since he was still bowing down his head and now shaking.

"I never wanted to be your friend Yuu... and I've had enough... stop crying and talk to me."

He chose not to take seriously the part of Lavi never wanting to be his friend...refused! And ...Lavi had had enough? And he wanted him not to cry after hearing it? The hell, his sobbing increased, he removed his hands from his face not looking in the green eyes but grabbing unto the leather jacket shaking his head in denial.

"N-no... Lavi... not enough...d-don't..." fuck, he couldn't say it... he could not get the fucking words out.

_Don't leave me!_

He hung his head down once more till his forehead rested on Lavi's chest.

"You're not listening to me Yuu..." Lavi was whispering and the fact that the rabbit's hands laid on his back, that he decided to take as a hell of a good sign. "From the day I met you... four years ago... I never wanted to be your _friend_... I wanted to be more than that... seriously Yuu, what kind of friend would treat you the way I do...?"

Yuu pressed his wet face in the crook of Lavi's neck his tears suddenly had changed to happy ones and for once in his life he was sure he had to say it before Lavi managed to say anything else... he had to say it _first_... he had to put _something_ in their relationship.

"Lavi..." okay so his voice was all croaky but it shouldn't matter, this should feel special to Lavi just as it felt special for him. "I... love you..."

The arms around him tightened to the point it got hard to breathe, or was it because of his confession? Lavi was pulling his hair back tilting his head looking in his teary face and then kissing him gently on the lips... it _was_ special.

"And I love you..." Lavi said in between the kisses landing on his face.

"I'm so...so sorry for Tyki... I... I-"

"Let's leave past to past Yuu..."

To that he nodded his head agreeing, he started to laugh shakily and retreated from the safe arms wiping his face. "I'm a mess... I'm gonna go for the bathroom... I'll be right back..." he muttered hiccupping only once, he was pulled back though with one smiling rabbit cupping his face and looking at him with shining green eyes.

"You'll look good for me even if you're covered in...pus or something..."

He was laughing but heading for the bathroom anyway, you know he even believed Lavi. That is till the moment he saw the monster in his bathroom mirror looking back at him with big red eyes and snotty nose.

He came out of the bathroom drying his face in a white fluffy towel, his hair combed and his nose blown...

Feeling all happy...or sappy... he found his redhead on the couch so he finally took initiative and crawled on his best frie-...wait a minute, not that. Crawled on his _boyfriend's_ lap straddling the sexy beast and wrapping his pale arms around Lavi's neck he returned to his safest place with his face in the tanned warm neck, nuzzling there, rejoicing of Lavi's arms wrapping around him and stroking his back.

"Are we going to have a hot steamy 'make-up' sex?" he asked grinning on the soft skin, Lavi chuckled and pressed a kiss on his temple.

"Only if I get the cuddly version of you back afterwards..."

"Deal."

As usual he was melting against Lavi lips, it had always been like that, starting from the very first peck.

Lavi was kissing him deeply, passionately, it was consuming, he loved it that way. He wasn't sure it was him or was it Lavi but few kisses were always enough to get him panting and getting hard.

"Let's move for the bed?" oh dear and it was him again initiating something, he was getting better at it!

Only, Lavi wasn't listening, Lavi's hot lips were trailing his chest after the t-shirt was yanked off of him and thrown away, his body jolted when a hot mouth enclosed around his little rosy nipple sucking and scraping the teeth over it, it felt so good but he was determined to show Lavi that he wanted this... and _how_ he wanted it.

His pale fingers grabbed unto the black jacket his rabbit was sporting and tugged and when Lavi didn't budge away from his chest he pulled harder till there was a groan but Lavi did retreat shrugging the jacket off and pulling off the shirt too.

Their lips moulded together once more and he was already hard he was humping his lover shamelessly grinding their arousals together.

"Mh Yuu, god you're so fucking hot..." Lavi breathed out, hands landing on his thighs the thumbs rubbing the soft skin on the inside of his black boxers sneaking to his crotch, it left Yuu shivering, he had heard praises from Lavi millions of times, all kinds but the way Lavi's green eyes were shining right now while sliding over his body was driving him insane with need.

The Temperature in the room seemingly increased tenfold when the redhead's hands grabbed on his ass cheeks and rocked him forward.

But damn Lavi was overdressed. His fingers were shaking but that was okay, they still managed to pop open the belt and undo the button and zipper, while rabbit's skilled hands were still massaging and squeezing his backside hungrily he watching his lover with half lidded eyes pulled out his prize.

Oh Lavi had the perfect body...all through.

A low growl came from the manly body under him as he stroked the hard flesh sliding his thumb over the slit smearing the pre-cum all over the reddened tip.

"Lavi... I can't wait... I want you." He _was_ getting better, he said it without sexual torture inflicted, he was kind of proud with himself. And Lavi seemed to love it too judging by the animalistic growl rising from the tanned chest.

They worked pretty much in synch, while Yuu got off of Lavi and let his black boxers fall to the floor the rabbit was kicking of the shoes yanking off the socks and then jeans along with the boxers.

Lavi's arm reached out for him when they were both naked, Yuu knew one particular thing that drove his rabbit mad with lust, mainly because Lavi had told him so... but anyway it was something he always did before...well...

He reached up and gathered his hair as if to make a ponytail looking into green lidded eyes and then he still holding his hair and hearing Lavi groan deeply got on his delicate knees on the fluffy carpet between muscled legs, instantly Lavi leaned forward and grabbed on his hair keeping them away from his face just like intended even though they would mess up in the process anyway, they always did.

He took Lavi into his mouth the taste of sex exploding unto his taste buds, he moaned and gently sucked while his rabbit was sure as hell watching him, the redhead always watched him when he was pleasing orally.

He started slowly bobbing his head and making sure to roll his tongue on the sides and press it against the underside, Lavi would change the pace himself when needed, for now he knew Lavi was building up the pleasure he could tell by the way the fingers were massaging his scalp and by the way Lavi was breathing harshly, hissing and humming time to time.

he looked up sinking forward as far as he could which wasn't all the way, Lavi was a too big boy for that, except the cases were the same Lavi forced him to take it all the way, in those cases however there was no avoiding the tears streaming down his cheeks, it seemed this would be the case because Lavi's hand tightened in his hair harshly and he saw the strong jaw clench as Lavi looked down on him.

"Take it all the way Yuu..."

Groaning he tried to relax and let the hand in his hair press him down, his eyes squinted shut but the moaning he did pretty much showed he didn't mind. Swallowing not to choke he heard Lavi moan deeply, oh how he loved that sound, just for that he swallowed again inviting Lavi and Lavi took the invitation eagerly starting to push and pull him harshly bucking the hips forcing the hard cock into his throat.

Breathing was no option while Lavi was literally face-fucking him and rather roughly too, cursing inwardly he pinched Lavi's hip feeling tears slide down his cheeks, that was a reflex, he couldn't help that it already took him all he got not to gag.

Lavi pulled him back right after the pinch and let him breathe.

"Yuu, have I told you how fucking hot you look with my cock down your throat?"

Gasping he poked his tongue out licking away the drool on his chin somewhat and looked at the smouldering green eyes. "You do every time you get your cock anywhere near my face..."

Lavi chuckled at that, breathlessly. "Come here..." his rabbit breathed and he sat back on the manly hips his own pre-cum leaving shiny drops on Lavi's tanned stomach. After the kiss that ensued as soon as he was back into his straddling position Lavi abruptly pulled him towards against a hard chest, he heard Lavi suck on his fingers and then reached behind him, wet fingers pressed between his ass cheeks pressing into him two at the time.

"Nh, Lavi..." he breathed out biting on the junction of Lavi's neck while the rabbit was probing him with the slick digits pushing deeper and deeper till they couldn't go any deeper.

"Mh Yuu you got me so hot... I want you so bad... to be inside your tight heat..." Lavi was whispering in his ear while adding the third finger and starting to thrust them, he was getting used to it and Lavi's sultry voice was the one thing that could get him hot no matter what. And it wasn't like he wasn't used to Lavi spreading him open like this, be it fingers or the massive cock.

"I'm ready for you..." he groaned out jerking his hips down on the fingers hoping that Lavi won't feel like torturing him tonight and give it nice and hard, not that he minded the torture much but he was just so ready to ride his redheaded rabbit.

"Okay baby..." the redhead muttered in a low breathy voice removing the digits and grabbing his round fleshy ass cheeks parting them while hoisting him up until he felt the tip of his lovers erection press against his somewhat stretched pucker. "Sit down on it, slowly...show me your pretty face as you do it..."

Ah Lavi was so naughty and he loved it, his black eyes half lidded found half lidded green pools as he sat down slowly with Lavi massaging his ass and helping to guide him down... the big cock stretched him and it always seemed like he's being stretched too far, he always felt like he's going to rip and bleed but it never happened when Lavi wasn't being especially rough, in his mind it just meant his body accepted the rabbit.

"Damn Yuu... so damn tight... you're sucking me in so perfectly..."

So he was... it felt perfect for him too and he was arching back and moaning lowly losing his patience and dropping his weight down harshly at the last inches tearing moans from the both of them.

"Oh god... I love it... I love to feel you inside of me..." he breathed out shuddering and rocking his hips even though Lavi's hands on his hips were steely trying to hold him still.

"Shit Yuu... gimme a minute or there'll be no ride for you..." Lavi's voice was playful yet he could hear the restraint, it made him smirk, it was good to know that after all the brutal and kinky and nearly inhuman fucking they had done for almost a year didn't affect the fact that he could still get Lavi hot enough to almost cum just by penetrating him, not to mention that they hadn't done anything naughty this evening at all...

He wasn't one to talk though, he was sitting there shivering and whimpering squirming and ready to beg Lavi to let him move, after all wasn't it the receiving part usually needing a time to...whatever...

"Move Yuu...and I want to see your pretty ass swallowing my cock so lay back with your hands on the coffee table..."

Yuu shivered it wasn't entirely unexpected, Lavi wouldn't be Lavi if he wouldn't make him do something slutty as that.

Moaning lowly he submitted letting his body fall back with the help of Lavi's guiding hands till his palms laid against the coffee table where he kept himself up and spread his pale legs widely, his head flew back at the first thrust. Oh yeah his rabbit was just the size to rub against his spot once completely inside of him.

The pace started slowly with him moving up and down trying his best to keep his upper body up on his shaky arms Lavi's hands on his ass cheeks helped him and it took only few minutes till their pace was rough hard and his legs were spread the widest and put on the couch's back by Lavi, now the redhead was once more in charge of their movements lifting him and bringing him down hard tearing screams from his throat.

It was pretty much all he could do, try to keep himself in position and watch Lavi's jaw clenched watching the point where they joined over and over again with the squishy sounds.

Sweaty, breathless and dripping pre-cum with hazy steel coloured eyes he watched his own cock bouncing on his stomach as the rabbit kept the brutal pace smacking their skin together noisily, he was a heartbeat away from collapsing on the coffee table and surely he would ruin everything by that, his head moving from side to side, he wasn't able to take it much longer.

"Lavi...ohh...mh god, Lavi...up!" he whined out reaching one of his arm up towards his lover, thankfully the rabbit grabbed his wrist instantly and pulled him up harshly, he screamed then and convulsed, he was sure Lavi _didn't forget_ his legs were still perched over the couch's back and when he was bent that way the delicious cock inside of him all but nailed his prostate making him spill his juices.

His fingers grabbed for support finding a shock of red hair as he arched backwards, his toes curling and his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Yuu..." Lavi groaned wrapping the strong arms around his upper body and his legs too pressing him down forcefully and hard impaling him for the last time and letting his clutching heat to milk his redhead, he could damn well feel the hot explosion on his inner walls.

When they went limp he wanted to laugh. His hazy eyes landing on one of his legs that Lavi was still holding somewhat so his knee was almost touching his nose. See? Yoga was good for your sex life, at least that's what Lavi kept saying to him after bending him in impossible positions to screw his sanity away.

"Damn Yuu, I swear sex with you gets hotter with each time..."

He sighed wanting to agree but instead he groaned. He wasn't going to say he got a cramp in his leg, but fuck it made his leg twitch nearly poking himself in the nose.

"Let go my legs damn it..."

"Sorry..."

He grunted accepting the apology feeling so much better now back to the good old straddling position now he could even press his sweaty face in his safest place- Lavi's neck.

"You will have to carry me for the bed..." he mumbled after good five minutes when their breathing started to change from relaxed to that one of falling asleep, at least his. The low chuckle coming from the chest under his was like a lullaby... at least till Lavi started to speak in that playful tone which promised a sleepless night and a very sore bum the next few days.

"Oh I will carry you for the bed Yuu... after all you do realise I _will not_ let you get away with smoking, no matter how much I love you."

Shit.

...

_AN: feedback is welcome..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
